More and more enterprises use video conferences to perform remote communication. In a video conference, there are various manners for calling a participant to join a conference.
In the prior art, steps for a participant A to call a participant B to join a conference may include: 1. The participant A sends a call request to a conference administrator, where the call request includes a mobile phone number and an Internet Protocol (IP) address of the participant B, information of a site bound with the participant B, and the like; 2. The conference administrator logs in to a conference system, and verifies whether the site that is sent by the participant A and where the participant B is located can be successfully added to the conference, that is, whether the participant A can successfully communicate with the participant B by means of the site bound with the participant B, for example, if the participant B is not in the site, or if the number of participants in the site reaches a maximum value, resulting that the participant B cannot enter the site, or if communication quality of the site is poor and effective communication cannot be performed, the site cannot be added to the conference; 3. If the site where the participant B is located can be successfully added to the conference, the conference administrator sends a call instruction to a conference management system, to instruct the conference management system to call the site bound with the participant B, where the call instruction carries the information of the site bound with the participant B, the mobile phone number and the IP address of the participant B, and the like; and 4. The site calls the participant B according to the call instruction, and the participant B is added to the conference.
In the foregoing process of implementation of calling a terminal to join a conference, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem: the participant A needs to notify the conference administrator of the mobile phone number and the IP address of the participant B, the information of the site bound with the participant B, and the like, and then, the conference administrator performs corresponding operations to implement that the participant B joins the conference, and therefore, the process of calling the terminal to join the conference is complicated.